eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 45 (23 July 1985)
Synopsis Saeed shaves his moustache off. Den disapproves of Michelle buying a motorbike, and says that he would buy Sharon a car. Michelle tells Sharon that Den is going to buy Sharon a car, exciting her. Ali tries to get through to Sue about whether he should stay with her or not. Sue is despondent. Pete compliments Naima's new look. Michelle talks to Arthur about taking over the launderette now she is on school holidays. Arthur decides that he is going to keep running the launderette in Pauline's absence, vexing Michelle, who is still desperate for money. Michelle talks to Pauline about making the most of her life, which is why she needs the motorbike, but she does not feel supported by Pauline, and attacks her and Arthur's relationship. Dot's back goes whilst she is working in the launderette. Den takes her into the back room and then comes across Kelvin and Ian. Kelvin and Ian ask Den if he would like to be a shareholder in their new business plan: they are going to work in manufacturing, but are not sure what they will make yet. Den blows their idea into the water. Ian remembers that he has chocolates in his pocket for Ethel and goes to give them to her. The chocolates are from Ernie, who uses them as a round-about way of asking Ethel on a date. In the café, Kelvin has an idea for his and Ian's business: knitting. He asks Ian if they can use Kathy's sewing machine to make sweaters to sell. Michelle watches the TV and notices a neighbourhood watch notice for a stolen sweater. Michelle realises the stolen sweater is Den's, so tries to get money out of him for her silence. A policeman later scours The Vic in search for the stolen sweater; Tony hides Den behind the bar with Sharon and tells the policeman the stolen sweater is nowhere to be found. Pete decides to try and get Kathy drunk during her shift so Ian and Kelvin can ask Kathy for the sewing machine. However, they are caught out when Kathy realises her drink has been spiked. Kathy is angry at Ian, but agrees to teach him and Kelvin how to use the machine. Saeed goes to the pub to buy condoms. Michelle goes on a night out. Arthur and Pauline notice she is late back again. Pauline tells Arthur that Michelle feels dissatisfied living with them. Ali takes Michelle back to the café after finding her in streets. They talk in the café and Ali ends up going to kiss Michelle. Michelle backs away and tells Ali she was only after a chat, not sex. Ali asks Michelle if she is leaving, where Michelle then walks back over to the counter and kisses Ali. Cast Regular cast *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast *Policeman - David Baukham Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Living room, hallway and bathroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Either I'm a wally doing up washing, or I'm the heavy father. You can't have it both way.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes